Cyber Charmed
by PhobeH.88
Summary: When all four charmed ones get rapped in a dungeons and dragons game, they have to fight to the final level to get out.
1. Default Chapter

Cyber Chase

"So how do you play this again?" Piper asked pressing every button on the joy stick.

"You press the "Triangle" button to punch, the "Circle" button to use a spell, the "X" button to kick, and the "Square" button to use powers," Phoebe explained "Who did you pick again?"

"Uh…the Elf-Witch…I killed the troll, I finally killed the damn troll," Piper replied.

"Well, I got to be Gabby the Amazon, and how the how did you get Arwin?" Phoebe replied.

"Well, Phoebe…we have Dungeons & Dragons Deluxe Edition…So you can use any body you choose, and besides are character was chosen by our personality," Piper said un-pausing the game.

"Well, that means I could be an Amazon, if I wanted too?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeppers," Piper replied.

       Paige and Prue orbed in:

"What the hell are you doing?" Paige yelled.

"We're playing Dungeons & Dragons," Piper replied as if in a Trans.

 "We have been calling you all day, we was just attacked by a vortex demon, what if one of us got hurt?" Prue exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll turn it off then gees," Phoebe said turning the game off.

       Suddenly a vortex appeared in the T.V.  All the girls went into the Vortex. Paige went first, then Prue, then Piper, and then Phoebe.  They all were sent into the game:

Paige became Tuatha the White Sorceress.

Phoebe became Gabby the Amazon.

Piper became Arwin the Elf-Witch.

Prue became Cali the Warrior Princess.


	2. Iredell: home of the elf

Iredell: Home of the Elf 

"Where the hell am I?" Piper asked her self getting off the bed.

       She looked in the mirror across from her; she was wearing a beautiful green gown, and had a black staff:

"Oh…I must be Arwin the Elf-Witch…that damn Vortex in the T.V. brought us here, where is Prue, Paige, and Phoebe?" She asked herself.

       An elf burst through the door:

"Lord Arwin the City is under attack," the Elf yelled "Hurry."

"Okay in the game I jump out the window and levitate," Piper said moving towards the window.

       She jumped out the window and levitated down to the ground.  She ripped off the gown; then she was wearing a green off the shoulders shirt, and some black skin tight pants, and some green boots, staff in hand.  She charged the warriors from behind with an electrifying jolt:

"I could get used to this it's so easy," Piper said "Oh yeah…retreat to our wastelands and stay in the Temple of Glorfindle, I shall go out and find help amongst our neighbors, now go," Piper demanded.

       The Elf's retreated to the Temple of Glorfindle.  Piper went to the stables, and settled her horse Mashmalot.  She ran up to the top of the tower and grabbed her sword:

"The sword with the blade of Shadow, I can use this. She ran back down to the stables and mounted the horse and off she was.


	3. The Amazon Fortress

The Amazon Fortress 

"Where the hell am I…and what the hell am I wearing, and where did this hair come from," Phoebe said.

"Gabby, the Seder's are preparing to attack, we must go into to battle, we need you," an Amazon said.

"Oh my god, I'm Gabby the Amazon, okay let's go with this…Uh get are archer's out there and arm the warriors with their swords," Phoebe said.

"Yes my Queen," the Amazon said running out and giving her orders.

"This is great," Phoebe said grabbing her sword.

        She ran out there, her archers were now battling with swords, but there was 20 Seder's down, and there was 10 Seder's left.  Phoebe charged into battle, and jumped up and cut off one Seder's head, and then flip kicked the one behind her.  Then she cut one's leg off, and cut off his head.  She charged at the biggest one, and cut him in half.  Then her warriors were killing them all, and they came out victorious:

"Listen warriors, you must retreat until farther notice, travel to the lands of Tehran, there I will meet you after I seek help, those Seder's was sent on command of someone who's trying to rid of us," Phoebe said.

        Her warriors retreated to the lands of Tehran while Phoebe rode off for help.


	4. Thoren: Village of Peace

Thoren: Village of Peace 

"Oh wow, where the hell am I? Where did all this hair come from? And what the hell am I wearing?" Prue said looking in the mirror.

          She walked out of the House, and looked around:

"What the hell is this Xena Warrior Princess?" Prue asked herself.

"Good morning Cali," A woman said walking by.

"Cali!!?? As in Cali Warrior Princess, off of Dungeons & Dragons?" Prue shouted.

          Everyone stopped and looked, while Prue sat there in embarrassment.  She smiled and ran back into her house:

"I can't believe I am in Dungeons & Dragons this is wild, but that means Piper, Phoebe, and Paige are in here too," Prue said to herself "It seems I'm in here based on favorite character so if I can find Iredell, I can find Piper, if the Seder's didn't attack already."

          Prue went off and went into the stable, and rode off to Iredell in search of Piper.


End file.
